Evasion
by CAVALRYMAN1863
Summary: After the Slipstream crashed, Tracer somehow ended up in Southern Germany during World War II, she ends up meeting with an American Bomber Pilot who was shot down. The both of them have to evade the Germans and try to make it to the Switzerland and Safety from the Axis. (Rated T for Strong Language)
1. Out of the Wild Blue Yonder

Tracer had just crash landed in the snow, her head was against the dashboard on the Slipstream, her sunglasses were broken and her head hurt like hell. She straightened out and opened her eyes, she tried to recollect what had just happened before crashing, the memories came flooding back. She was testing Overwatch's experimental jet the Slipstream, something in the system had failed and she crashed in heavy snow.

Tracer: "Bloody Hell, that was one heck of a landing, wasn't it." But something wasn't right, she felt, different, she looked at her arm and saw it was transparent, like a ghost. But how was that possible, then she remembered what Winston had told her about the Slipstream was made to blink through space and time. She then darted her eyes over to her legs and saw they were also transparent. "Oh dear, what's happening!?" She started to panic, she looked at the radio, but saw that it was busted, she looked at her torso and saw it was becoming transparent as well, she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

But there was nothing, she then heard the sound of birds chirping, she opened her eyes, the snow was gone and she saw green grass, she looked up and saw trees. She saw a birds nest in one of them and smiled. Then she heard something, she looked at the sky and saw at least a dozen planes leaving contrails behind them in the perfect formation.

Tracer: "Wow, I've never seen anything like that before, unless it was in books about the Second World Wa..." She stopped, she started to think, when she was a teenager she was fascinated with the idea of becoming a jet pilot in the RAF. She read books and saw movies about it, she remembered one picture of several American Boeing B-17 Flying Fortresses leaving contrails behind them. She didn't want to believe it but she started to think, could the Slipstream's energy source gave her the power to go through time? It was a possibility, but she didn't know for sure, she started to walk deeper into the forest hoping to find something to tell her where, or possibly when, she was.

 _Meanwhile_

High in the sky was a bomber squadron from the 918th Bomb Group, part of the US 8th Air Force in the Army Air Corps, flying the lead B-17 Blue Raven, was Captain Edward Ross, after he had heard of the Germans Blitzkrieging into Poland, he joined up with the Army Air Corps to do his share. This mission was his 20th, an important milestone for Air Corps Bomber Pilots, he was only five missions away from being able to go back home and see his fiance who had been waiting for him for four long years before he shipped out to England. His first mission was over Schweinfurt, in the first american daylight raid, he and his crew were happy because there was a USO Dance waiting for them back at their air base near london and they were singing the Air Corps Song.

 _Off we go into the wild blue yonder_  
 _Climbing high into the sun;_  
 _Here they come zooming to meet our thunder,_  
 _At'em boys, giv'er the gun!_  
 _Down we dive spouting our flames from under,_  
 _Off with one hell-uv-a roar!_  
 _We live in fame or go down in flame,_  
 _Nothing'll stop the Army Air Corps!_

 _Minds of men fashioned a crate of thunder_  
 _Sent it high into the blue_  
 _Hands of men blasted the world asunder,_  
 _How they live God only knew!_  
 _Souls of men dreaming of skies to conquer_  
 _Gave us wings ever to soar,_  
 _With scouts before and bombers galore,_  
 _Nothing can stop the Army Air Corps!_

 _Here's a toast to the host of those_  
 _Who love the vastness of the sky,_  
 _To a friend we send the message_  
 _Of his brother men who fly._  
 _We drink to those who gave their all of old,_  
 _Then down we roar_  
 _to score the rainbow's pot of gold._  
 _A toast to the host of men we boast the Army Air Corps._

 _Off we go into the wild sky yonder,_  
 _Keep the wings level and true!_  
 _If you'd live to be a gray haired wonder,_  
 _Keep your nose out of the blue!_  
 _Flying men guarding our nation's borders,_  
 _We'll be there followed by more,_  
 _In echelon we carry on!_  
 _Nothing'll stop the Army Air Corps!_

The men in the Flying Fortress laughed when they finished singing, Capt Ross than checked to see his his crew was alright and healthy.

Capt Ross: "Pilot to Crew, Alright fellas, Sound Off. Co-Pilot."

Lt Evans: "I'm here next to you Ed."

Capt Ross: "Bombardier."

1st Sgt Taylor: "Here."

Capt Ross: "Engineer."

Tech Sgt Robinson: "Ready and Able."

Capt Ross: "Radio Operator."

Tech Cpl Hale: "Standing by Captain."

Capt Ross: "Navigator."

Sgt Ramsey: "Check."

Capt Ross: "Tail Gunner."

Sgt Fletcher: "Here sir."

Capt Ross: "Left and Right waist."

Cpl Jones and Cpl Thompson (In Unison): "Check that off Cap."

Capt Ross: "Ball Turret Gunner."

Sgt Bayfourth: "Here, and Damn Uncomfortable." The men laughed, but in the back of their minds they were scared, they were in the lead plane since their Squadron commander Major Hall got shot down during their last mission, since Capt Ross was the Executive Officer he took over command of the Squadron.

He blamed the death of the fighter pilots, they left the Bombers vulnerable to the Luftwaffe to go become aces and win medals, he never like fighter pilots.

Capt Ross: "Navigator, how far are we from the target?"

Sgt Ramsey: "About another 73 miles sir."

Capt Ross: "Pilot to crew, you guys know the target from the briefing Col Gallagher gave but I'll remind you. We're going to bomb the Oil Plant in Stuttgart, so remember we'll be facing heavy flak and fighters." He turned to Lt Evans, his Co-Pilot. "Evan's check if those fighters are still there." The Lieutenant looked out the window and saw the P-51 Mustangs alongside the bombers.

Lt Evans: "Still there, maybe they won't..."

Capt Ross: "They will, they always do." *Sigh* "Look Tod, I've been in the Mighty 8th long enough to know the fighters never stay with the bombers, even when under orders to do so. Gen Doolittle cares, but Gen Eaker doesn't, heck, he never cares about us guys, he just wants the job done, that's the problem with the big brass up in their clean desks in London and Washington." He put his focus back on the sky in front of him, he always loved flying, when he was a child, his father was part of the Army Air Service during the First War, and he wanted to carry on that tradition. Just then, he saw a P-51 drop the formation, followed by others, then he saw why. Ten Messerschmidt's were at their One O'Clock, and the fighters were going to engage.

Capt Ross: "Son of a Bitch! The fighters are going to become aces and all that Shit, DAMMIT!" He then spoke to his crew. "Pilot to Crew, the fighters are dropping out like always, gunners take your position and watch for Jerry fighters."

The men assigned gun positions did what they were told, they got on their guns and watched for German fighters, and soon enough they did, the usual Messerschmidt's and Fokerwolf's came, but then something caught Capt Ross' eyes, the new ME 262, or more commonly known, as the German Jet Fighter.

Capt Ross (To Himself): "Dear lord help us all."

 _Meanwhile_

Tracer was walking through the woods, ducking behind a tree or bush when she thought she heard something, she looked up at the sky again to look at the planes leaving contrails behind them, then she saw another set of contrails, she saw planes heading towards the others.

Tracer: "Wonder what all the fuss is about up there, wish I knew." She looked at her left hand and saw that it was fading in and out, she tucked it into her pocket and continued on.

 _Up in the Sky_

Capt Ross could only watch as planes whizzed around his, and his fellow Pilots get shot down from the German fighters, he had already counted three. The turrets buzzed trying to get a hit on the German planes, but they were too fast for the gunners to react, especially the ME 262s.

Cpl Jones: "Those Kraut Bastards are two fast!"

Cpl Thompson: "I know, I think I only put **ONE** bullet hone is a Messerschmidt, **ONE**!"

Capt Ross: "Pilot to Tail Gunner, how are things looking over there Jack?"

Sgt Fletcher: "Shit Skipper, Complete and utter Shit, I haven't been able to get anything, and you know I'm a good shot sir."

Capt Ross: "I know, just hold tigh..." He was cut off by an explosion to his left, the number one engine was on fire. "Jesus Mary and Joseph, EVANS!"

Lt Evan: "Yeah?"

Capt Ross: "Feather our number one and use the fire extinguisher." Then another explosion came from the right wing on the Bomber, the number three engine was on fire.

Lt Evans: "Holy Shit, we've lost two engines." The Lieutenant immediately extinguished the fires in both engines and shut them down, Capt Ross got in touch wit hthe entire Squadron.

Capt Ross: "Squadron leader to Squadron, We're gonna fall behind, we're dropping out, Thunderbird is now lead, I repeat, Thunderbird is now lead." Now a third explosion on the right again, the number four engine was out of commission. Capt Ross then looked at the altitude dial, it started to drop and fast. "Evans, sound the alarm, and get ready to bail."

Lt Evans: "Over Germany?!"

Capt Ross: "Over Germany." He then went to talk to the crew. "Pilot to crew, okay boys the gal's had it, she had a good run but we'll have to bail out. Bombardier, destroy the bomb sight." He turned to Evans again. "Evans, you bail out with the others, I'll hold her as long as I can."

Lt Evans: "Are you **CRAZY**!"

Capt Ross: "I'm the pilot of this Bomber and I'll be damned if anyone dies here because I decided to bail out before everyone else, now get your parachute on and bail, MOVE!"

Lt Evans: "Alright, see you in England Ed."

Capt Ross: "You too Charlie." Capt Ross held the plane in the air until the rest of his crew bailed out, when he was sure the last man bailed, he got out of his seat, put on a parachute and jumped out into Germany. He watched as his plane went down into a forest in Germany. "So long Blue Raven, you've always been a great bomber."

 _Meanwhile_

Tracer picked up and rock and threw it at a tree, she was sitting on a log taking a break from all the walking, then she heard something, it was a whizzing as if a plane was diving, then there was an explosion. She immediately got up and looked over to a fire not that far from where she was, she ran over there to see what it was, and low and behold it was a American B-17 Bomber.

Tracer: "Well I'll be." She looked at the plane and saw it was a ll shot up and burning, no one could have survived a crash like that. "Whoever was in this sure left in a hurry." She looked around the bomber, the fire was going out and she entered it, it was a risk, but she was the adventurous type.

She looked in the cockpit and saw neither pilot or co-pilot, she then looked down under the cockpit and found the bombardier's station, she saw a manually broken bomb sight and ruffled her spiky hair. She looked back and saw the gun positions and the small corner for the radio operator, she was about to touch the radio when sparks flew from it.

Tracer: "Well there's no way in heck I'll be talking to anyone from that." She then got out of the bomber and saw someone in a parachute land in the woods about half a mile away land in the woods. She took a chance and rushed over to where it appeared the figure had landed, she saw that he hand was transparent, so she stuck it back in her pocket. She then looked at the union jack she had on her shoulder of her leather jacket, than at the RAF emblem, she could probably convince whoever landed she was in the RAF, hopefully they weren't German.

 _Meanwhile_

Capt Ross was now stuck in a tree, his chute landed over it and now he was using his pocket knife to cut himself down. He fell to the ground hard, he quickly got up and dusted himself off and raised the visor on his officers cap and took off his leather flight jacket with a american flag on the left sleeve, and the emblem of the 8th Air Force on the right. He knew he had to bury his parachute, but first he had to get it down. He grabbed it and started to pull it down, after at least 50 tugs before he got it down. He dug a small hole in the ground behind a bush and buried his parachute. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed, he pulled out a carton of cigarettes, took out one and lit it with his lighter. He then put on his leather jacket and pulled out one of his two pairs of sunglasses, he bought two in case one broke, and he got them out of respect of General MacArthur fighting in Pacific after he heard of the fall of Corregidor in the Philippines.

Capt Ross: "Well, there's two things I've got to do in no particular order, I've got to find my crew, and I've got to get to Switzerland. All in the process of evading the enemy." He then heard rustling, he pulled out his Colt 1911 and ran over to a ditch and waited for what he thought to be a German, civilian or military. He pointed his Colt 45 over to where he heard the noise, and what came out was a woman with spiky hair, freckles, a leather jacket with the RAF emblem and a Union Jack, and a blue and yellow uniform that Capt Ross had seen in superman comics when superman was in space.

Capt Ross: "HANDS UP!"


	2. Skip the Formalities

Capt Ross: "HANDS UP!"

Tracer didn't know what to do, she didn't see anyone, she thought it might have been a German soldier or someone, but there was no accent, it sounded like someone from New York. But she did what the voice said, and put up her hands and stayed still, then she saw someone in an american air force uniform in front of her with a pistol in his hands. He slowly and cautiously walked forward until they were at least 25 feet apart, he stared right into Tracer's eyes as She did the same to him. Just by the look in the airman's eyes she could tell he wasn't going to take chances, and the airman could tell that she was nervous, but would not be deterred.

Capt Ross: "Your British?"

Tracer: "Well, I'm sure not the Queen love, but yes." She couldn't help but giggle a bit, Capt Ross chuckled too. He then sighed in relief he had found someone friendly, he put his gun down and walked forward, he put his hand out to shake hands.

Capt Ross: "Captain Edward Ross, 918th Bomb Group, 8th Air Force." He introduced himself with a smile, Tracer put her hand out for a shake and quickly decided to use her real name and a fake rank, to give herself away.

Tracer: "Lieutenant Lena Oxton, RAF." The two shook hands and smiled.

Capt Ross: "It's nice to see a friendly face after that fall Lieutenant."

Tracer: "Say Captain, where do you suppose we are?"

Capt Ross: "Oh you don't know, well, if my navigator was right, which he usually is, before we had to bail he said we were 73 miles northeast of Stuttgart and the oil refinery there. And if the Swiss border is 217 kilometers from Stuttgart, and convert kilometers to miles is 134 miles."

Tracer: "Well looks like we have a long way to go to get to Switzerland."

Capt Ross: "Yep, and we'll have to move quickly away from here and rest until nightfall."

Tracer: "Use the night to conceal us as we move south, brilliant." She said this with a wide grin, the Captain had to respect someone who was could keep a smile in these kind of circumstances.

Capt Ross: "Well, we better get going."

The two of them started walking south, Capt Ross had a compass so they knew which way they were heading, they walked for at least three miles away from the crash site of the B-17 and the Capt Ross' parachute landing. They found a small clump of trees with the few hours of daylight they had left before they carried on, the two of them climbed the trees and sat on the branches. Capt Ross took out his cigarette packet, but a picture fell out of his jacket pocket, he went to grab it when Lena did, she then looked at it.

Tracer: "Say, who's this young lady?" Capt Ross quickly grabbed it in embarrassment and tucked it away in his pocket again.

Capt Ross: "Um, I, it's, um, it's nobody important." He gave a light chuckle, but Lena just gave him and unconvinced look before she spoke up.

Tracer: "Really, if she's not important, than why do you have a picture of that girl?" Capt Ross sighed, there was no hiding it from the female pilot, so he decided to come clean.

Capt Ross: "Alright fine, she's my fiance, I'm going to marry her after I complete my 25th mission and head home."

Tracer: "Wow, she must really care for you love, how long have you been engaged?"

Capt Ross: "Well, I proposed about six month's ago while I was on a ten day furlough, so not that long."

Tracer: "How many missions before you get to your 25th?"

Capt Ross (Lighting his cigarette): "This one was supposed to be my 21st." He closed his lighter and took the cigarette to talk. "So four more and I'm heading home."

From then on they just waited until the sun finally fell over the horizon, Capt Ross had fallen asleep while Tracer stayed awake thinking. She was thinking about her friends back at the Overwatch headquarters in Gibraltar, did they think she was dead, were they looking for her, what if she couldn't get back. She missed them all terribly, Winston, Angela, Genji, Hana, and others, she felt like she was about to cry. She saw Capt Ross stirring and mumbling in his sleep, she wondered what he was dreaming about.

 _He was in his B-17, the flak got even thicker at this point, he and the rest of his group was about to go over_ _Schweinfurt and drop their bombs in their first daylight raid against the heart of Germany. Capt Ross was on his first major raid into Germany, his other missions were small targets on the coast of Northern France, U-Boat bases and Wehrmacht installations in and around the Pas-de-Calais._

 _Capt Ross: "Pilot to bombardier, turning control over to you Taylor."_

 _1st Sgt Taylor: "Alright Captain, I won't let you down." The bombardier used the bomb sight to line up the the cross hairs and have it go back to the bombs when they dropped._ _The bomb bay doors were open, and after waiting a few seconds after opening, everyone in the plane heard the words. "BOMBS AWAY!"_

 _All the other bombers around then dropped their little gifts to the Germans in the aircraft factories. This raid had been planned for months on end, the brass over at Bomber Command were calling it a 'Shuttle' Raid, where they would head south to Liberated parts of Italy, refuel, reload, and head back to England. Just then, the flak stopped, now that the factory had been bombed, the pilots and crew of the B-17's figured that the Krauts had given up. But they were extremely wrong._

 _The flak had stopped to let the Germans scramble fighter planes to knock out the near defenseless Bombers, almost four minutes had passed until the fighters were seen._

 _Capt Ross: "Pilot to crew, man your gun positions fellas, we've got fighters at 12 O'Clock High."_

 _Acting on their commander's orders, the men that manned gun positions got onto their guns and gun turrets and when the German planes were in range of their guns, they opened fire without hesitation. One the fighters started their attack, Capt Ross saw a bomber go down,then another, and another, and another. He didn't show it, but on the inside, he was terrified, for all he knew, his was next._

 _Then, right in front of him, his worst fears were realized, when and ME 109 saw right in front of him, he felt as though as he couldn't breath, all he could do was look at the German plane starred at him right in the face. Then he saw little flashes come from it, he then knew he was firing the machine guns on it, and the bullets hit right into the cockpit. The controls were riddled with bullet holes, but somehow Capt Ross was untouched, he smiled until he looked to his co-pilot and friend, Lieutenant Brian Gates._

 _Capt Ross: "Gates, GATES! SPEAK TO ME MAN!"_

Capt Ross (Mumbling): "Gates, Gates." Lena quickly shook him awake when she saw he was having a nightmare. The Air Corps shot up from his position on the branch and he and Tracer hit heads.

Tracer: "Ouch, right on the noggin."

Capt Ross: "Sorry, I just had a bad dream, it was more of a nightmare actually."

Tracer: "What was it about."

Capt Ross: "It's about what happened during the Schweinfurt Raid back in '43."

Tracer: "Oh, I see." She had read about the disastrous American Bombing Raid in a book, she read that up to 60 bombers were shot down. Capt Ross then looked up at the sky and saw it was night.

Capt Ross: "Gee, I guess we better get moving."

Tracer: "Lead the way." The two of them jumped out of the tree, and quickly but cautiously, moved through the woods and the brush south towards Switzerland. Capt Ross looked at Lt Oxton's uniform, it wasn't like any RAF uniform he had seen before, and he was friends with a lot of RAF pilots.

Capt Ross: "Um, Lt Oxton?"

Tracer: "Just call me Lena, Captain, or you could call me Tracer, all my friends do."

Capt Ross: "Oh, alright, Tracer, and same goes for me, just call me Edward, or Ed, I don't mind. I wanted to ask you about your uniform, it doesn't look like any RAF uniform I've seen before." Lena felt her heart skip a beat, he wanted to know about her uniform, the one thing that would give her away. She looked down at her hand, and saw it was transparent again. She placed it into her pocket trying to quickly come up with something.

Tracer: "Well um, I'm part of a 'new' squadron in the RAF, that get's these special uniforms." Capt Ross was a little suspicious at this answer, but he more or less believed it. He wanted to ask more about this 'new' squadron, but didn't want to pry into matters that didn't concern him. So he left well enough alone and they both continued on.

 _Meanwhile_

A small truck containing a squad of Wehrmacht troops had gone to check the crash site of Capt Ross' B-17 they looked all over the bomber for intelligence or any undamaged equipment, but everything was broken and/or burned. A _SS_ Major was watching the Wehrmacht troops search the plane he took off his black gloves as the Sergeant gave the search report.

Wehrmacht Sergeant: "Nothing to report Herr Hauptmann."

 _SS_ Major: "Whoever was flying this plane will be found, and he will us information Sergeant, have the men get on the truck and we will continue on."

Wehrmacht Sergeant: "Jawohl Herr Hauptmann." The men got on the truck and they took off down the road.

 _Later_

While walking in the woods, Capt Ross looked up and saw searchlights and the silhouettes of planes flying, he smiled when he knew it was the RAF Bombers doing their nightly saturation bombing raids against German cities.

Capt Ross: "Hey look up there."

Tracer: "What is it?"

Capt Ross: "It's the RAF bombers going deep into Germany, I think their heading for Berlin, giving some payback for the Blitz over England, I saw the newsreels before me and my group shipped out."

Tracer: "Yeah, their really something up their aren't they."

Capt Ross: "They sure are, I have real high respects to the RAF, defending an Island for three years before the majority of us yanks decided to fight. All we needed was a reason, and we got it in the form of Pearl Harbor. I even have respect for their some of their fighter pilots." Tracer didn't understand what he meant by that.

Tracer: "What do you mean?"

 **Special thanks to Theepicguyisepic1 for some of the ideas in this story, he inspired me to do a WW2 crossover with Overwatch because of his own crossover with Band of Brothers and Overwatch, and if he's reading this, thanks a lot dude.**


	3. Spy, or not a Spy

Tracer: "What do you mean?" She saw that the captain stopped in his tracks when she asked that, he looked back at her with a bothered stare, then he looked down.

Capt Ross: "I don't exactly... Never mind, we'd better keep moving." He didn't want to offend his ally in case she was a fighter pilot.

The two of them continued walking through the woods that night, they didn't exactly say much, but that was because of the risk of German patrols looking for downed pilots. The Captain pulled out a map that was of Southern Germany that had possible routs to Switzerland, he looked up from the map and saw to lights growing bigger, then he knew what it was. He saw a ditch nearby and knew what to do, he put the map back in his jacket and called over to Tracer.

Capt Ross (Whispering): "Tracer!"

Tracer: "Yeah?" The Captain grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the ditch and they both got on the ground. "Oi, what was that for?" The Captain just shushed her, she was confused until she saw the lights that were only a few feet away from the both of them.

The two lights were headlights from a small truck, the two of them watched silently as several German soldiers walked out from the open back, and out of the truck's cab, was an _SS_ Major. The German Major put on a pair of black gloves and they all looked around for something, or someone. The German troops looked all around looking but found nothing, they didn't even bother to go near the ditch where to two pilots were hiding.

Wehrmacht Sergeant: "Nothing Mein Herr."

 _SS_ Major: "Well Sergeant, we will just have to keep looking, for all I know that bomber pilot and his crew could be anywhere in this region, and the more time we waste, that gives them more time to reach Switzerland."

Wehrmacht Sergeant: "Jawhol Mein Herr." The Soldiers got back in the truck and drove on down the road that was right in front of them. But before there was no more light coming from the German truck, Capt Ross looked over at Tracer's uniform and saw a symbol that appeared to be a circle with lines inside it and a bit of orange on the top of it.

He had never seen that symbol before, but he had never seen it on any RAF pilots, which made him suspicious, nothing to him had been making sense with her honestly. Her positive attitude, her uniform, the symbol on her arm, he was a little, unsure, if they were actually on the same side. As soon as the Germans were out of sight, the two of them got out of the ditch.

Tracer: "Well, that was a close one wasn't it love."

Capt Ross: "Huh, oh yeah, there's one thing I noticed though."

Tracer: "What was it?"

Capt Ross: "The one with the black gloves was in the _SS,_ those Nazi fanatic shock troops, that were brainwashed into thinking hitler was a god or something."

Tracer: "Well I'll be, thank god they didn't find us."

Capt Ross: "Yeah, well we better get moving."

The two of them got out of the ditch and crossed the road and continued on through the woods, dawn was breaking to the east. And with it, out of the wild blue yonder came a squadron of P-51's, Tracer looked in awe at the streaking silver planes, while Capt Ross just scoffed. Tracer looked at the Captain and frowned, she didn't know why he didn't like the sight of fighter planes, but decided if she wanted to stay on friendly terms, she shouldn't ask. As the sun got higher in the sky, they found a small area where the there was a large clump of trees and bushes. The two of them got behind the bushes and trees and sat down in the ground, they both rubbed their eyes from the sleepless night.

Tracer: "Well, I guess it's time to rest."

Capt Ross: "You go ahead, I'll keep watch."

Tracer: "Now hold it a minute, you've got to get some rest too, you've been through the ringer, haven't you?"

Capt Ross: "Yes I have, but those cruddy krauts might be anywhere near here, I'm not taking any chances." He pulled out his Colt 1911 and made sure it was ready for action.

Tracer: "Well that's ludicrous, you can't just be paranoid because you saw some Germans, besides you'll be able to hear a car coming a mile away I'll bet."

Tracer: "Well that's just stupid, I doubt the Germans would mess with us anyway." The Captain narrowed his eyes and let out a light chuckle, he then pulled out the clip of his 45 and looked it over, he saw that Tracer had put her head on a log and fell asleep instantly. He knew he needed sleep, but if his theory was right (And he prayed he was wrong) Tracer, or whatever her real name was, would take the Colt 45 and take him prisoner, but he would take all the bullets out so there's no real threat.

The Captain placed his head on a cool and smooth rock, and shut his eyes he figured he would be awake in a mere few hours if his theory was correct. He looked down at his jacket pocket and pulled out the photo of his Fiance, he smiled and laid it on his chest. Before he closed his eyes he looked up at the sky and saw the contrails of 8th Air Force Bombers in the air and smiled. Before he drifted off to sleep, he said to himself.

Capt Ross: "Give em hell up there fellas."

 _Three Hours Later_

Tracer woke up to find a sleeping Capt Ross in front of her, she also saw that he had his pistol in his right hand, she went over to the Captain and looked down at his pistol. She thought he was just paranoid that the Germans were going to sneak up on them, but she understood when she saw the picture of the Captain's fiance again. He just wanted to complete his tour of duty and go home, she also wanted to go home and see her friends, she shook her heads and looked on the bright side. She wasn't alone in her situation, Capt Ross was in a similar situation like her. She decided to look at the Captain's pistol, she picked it up and looked it over, she then decided that she would keep an eye out for the Germans, if there were any nearby.

Capt Ross woke up and looked at his right hand, the gun was gone, he then looked in front of him to see Lena holding the gun, but she wasn't looking at him, his theory was right, but he wanted to be sure.

Capt Ross: "You know it's not loaded right?" Lena turned around to look at Capt Ross' serious yet disappointing look.

Tracer: "What?"

Capt Ross: "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I guess sometimes, things happen for a reason."

Tracer: "What are you talking about." Tracer was very confused.

Capt Ross: "Could I get my gun back first?" Lena tossed back the Colt 1911 back to Capt Ross, he pulled out the loose bullets in his trouser pocket where he kept two other clips and reloaded his pistol and pointed it at Tracer. "I didn't think it would be so easy for you to give it back Lieutenant, or whatever rank the German high command has given you." Now it had been made clear, he thinks she's a German spy.

Tracer: "I'M NO BLOODY JERRY SPY!"

Capt Ross: "AND HOW DO I KNOW THAT?! As far as I know, you could be a spy for the Luftwaffe." Tracer exhaled

Tracer: "How do I prove to you I'm not a German spy?"

Capt Ross: "Well, tell me what this 'new' RAF Squadron is and I might believe you, if it's crazy enough to believe." Tracer thought about it for a moment, and decided to tell the Captain the truth, or at least half the truth.

Tracer: "Alright, my squadron was chosen to test out a new aircraft, Headquarters call's it the Slipstream, it's meant to counter the German jet fighters, it's a jet fighter itself. But I crash landed here and now I'm just trying to make it like you." There was silence in between the two of them at that point, the Captain looked down at his pistol and then at the ground. "Do you believe me?" The Captain made eye contact with the young pilot, and grinned.

Capt Ross: "I'd have to be stupid not too, sorry I doubted you, I guess it's the lack of sleep." The both chuckled, until they heard rustling in the bushes, they turned to see the bushes rustling. The Captain brought up his pistol and aimed it at the bushes, and to their suprise, it was a Army Air Corps Sergeant.

Capt Ross: "Georgia Tech?"

Sgt Bayfourth: "Skipper?"


	4. A New Ally

Capt Ross: "Georgia Tech?"

Sgt Bayfourth: "Skipper?" The Captain's unsure face turned into a huge smile when he saw his Ball Turret Gunner.

Capt Ross: "BAYFOURTH!" The two of them ran up to each other and gave shook hands and looked each other over. "Look at you, not a scratch, gee it's great to see you again Sergeant."

Sgt Bayfourth: "It's good to see you skipper." The Ball Turret Gunner then turned to see Tracer, and was confused. "Who's she?" The Captain turned around and looked at Tracer, then back at Sgt Bayfourth.

Capt Ross: "Oh, where are my manners, Sergeant, this is Lt Oxton of the RAF."

Tracer: "Nice to meet you Sergeant."

Sgt Bayfourth: "Nice to meet you Lieutenant." They all sat down again among the brush until nightfall fell over them once again, meanwhile Capt Ross and Sgt Bayfourth were telling Tracer about some of their previous missions.

Sgt Bayfourth (Dramatically): "And there was both heavy flak, and fighters at the same time, I had my sights on one, he was coming right at me, I froze, but I gathered my strength and shot him out of the..."

Capt Ross: "Which raid was this again Sergeant?" The Captain raised an eyebrow as Tracer tried to hide her laughter.

Sgt Bayfourth: "Um, it um was, the, well the um, the Cherbourg Raid?"

Capt Ross: "Then a flak shell must have gone off near your head Sergeant. We faced moderate flak and no fighters at Cherbourg, we went to destroy a U-Boat base, a simple milk run." Tracer laughed at the story, but then squinted because of the sun.

Tracer: "Damn, I wish I had my sunglasses, but they broke when I crash landed." Capt Ross then looked in his front jacket pocket and saw his extra pair of sunglasses, he pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to Tracer.

Capt Ross: "Here, take my spare pair of glasses." Tracer's eyes widened, they looked like her old pair, but she didn't want to seem rude or anything of course.

Tracer: "Are you sure?"

Capt Ross: "Don't worry, take them, their just my spare pair of sunglasses, I have another pair in my trouser pocket."

Tracer (Extremely Happily): "Thanks, thanks a lot." She put them on, they fit perfectly, just like her old ones. She then felt a little sad, she remembered where she had first gotten those sunglasses, her friends back at Overwatch had given them to her when she was accepted into the organization. The Captain noticed this and decided to be a bit nosy and ask what was wrong.

Capt Ross: "Is everything alright?" Tracer turned to look at the Captain.

Tracer: "Yeah, I'm fine, these glasses, reminded me of something, some people if you will."

Capt Ross: "Your friends back in England?" Tracer looked up at the sky and looked at the sky, she imagined herself flying through those skies like she always wanted too.

Tracer: "Yeah, I wish I could see them again."

Sgt Bayfourth: "Well when we get to Switzerland, we'll soon be back in England and we'll all see our friends again." Tracer grinned a bit, she would find a way to get home, she hopped. She took her hand out of her jacket pocket and looked at it, it seemed alright, but it was a little transparent.

Nightfall soon fell over the countryside of Southern Germany, and with the fall of night, they got moving and found a road, the road led south, so the three of them decided to follow it from the brush. It was a foot aching walk, but they were all able to manage the long walk, until they heard a rumbling of an engine. The three of them turned around to see a pair of headlights.

Capt Ross: "Truck, hit the dirt!" The three of them got on their stomachs and watched as the truck stopped right in front of them, not even a foot away, two Germans stepped out, they were in Wehrmacht Uniforms, they went up to the hood of the truck and started mumbling about the engine making noises.

Capt Ross: "This might be a lucky break."

Tracer: "What do you mean love?"

Capt Ross: "We hop into the back of the truck and go as far south as their going, then we go by foot to Switzerland. Simple." He grinned, Tracer thought it was a great plan, closing plenty of miles between them and Switzerland. But Sgt Bayfourth was a little negative to the plan.

Sgt Bayfourth: "I don't know skipper, seems like were taking a risk."

Capt Ross: "We're already at risk here in Germany, how much more are we adding?"

Sgt Bayfourth: "A lot."

Capt Ross: "Well, no use in not trying." The Captain crawled over to the back of the Opel blintz and jumped in the back, he called for Bayfourth, he did the same as his commanding officer and jumped into the back, the Captain helped him in.

Sgt Bayfourth (Whispering): "Come on Lieutenant, it's your turn!" Tracer did the same as the two other american fliers, she crawled over to the truck and Capt Ross helped her up, but when he went for her right hand, it was as if his hand went through hers. Tracer tried again with her other hand and got in the back with the two others. But Capt Ross was confused about how his hand somehow, went through hers.

The two Germans finished tinkering with the engine, they got back in the cab of the truck and they started moving again.

Sgt Bayfourth (Whispering): "I can't believe that worked."

Capt Ross: "Yeah, now we sit back, and enjoy the ride." But the Captain couldn't stop thinking about how Tracer's right hand somehow phased through his, he took a quick look at her hand and saw it was kind of transparent, he didn't get it, but he was feeling very sleepy, his eyes got heavy and drifted off to sleep. This also happened to Sgt Bayfourth, he fell asleep leaving only Tracer awake.

She looked down at her hand again, then at her legs, she saw they were also transparent, she began to get scared, but then her lags and hand went back to being whole again. She looked through the open flaps of the truck and looked at the road behind and wondered once again about her friends. Had they been searching for her, if she ever managed get back, how long would it have been, and how long would her friends search for her, the answers to those questions would have to wait. She laid down in the truck and she went to sleep herself.


	5. A Free Ride Gone Wrong

The three of them were awoken by the truck hitting a bump in the road, they looked out and saw that dawn was breaking over Europe once again, Capt Ross looked outside the truck to see they were coming up to a German checkpoint, there were about three other German guards with MP40 Machine Pistols.

Checkpoint Guard: "Halt, what are you carrying in this truck?"

Driver: "Ammunition and Standard supplies for the Swiss Border Posts."

Checkpoint Guard: "Let me see your Papers of Transport."

The three fliers in the back were sweating bullets, they got behind some crates to hide from the sight of any guards looking in the back of the truck. Capt Ross and Sgt Bayfourth pulled out their Colt 45's so they could stand and fight if it had come to that, but when the Sergeant pulled out his pistol, he knocked over a small crate causing some noise.

Checkpoint Guard: "What was that, HANS! FRITZ! Come with me! You two stay here." The three guards ran over to the back of the truck. At this point, the three fliers were at their most afraid. Sgt Bayfourth accidentally slipped his foot over into the line of sight of the Germans, and they ended up cocking their guns and pointing it in the direction of Sgt Bayfourth.

Checkpoint Guard: "ALRIGHT, Hände Hoch, AMERICAN SWINE!" The Sergeant quietly put the gun on the floor of the truck next to him, whenhe got up with his hands up, he slide the gun over to Capt Ross.

Sgt Bayfourth: "Don't shoot, I'm unarmed." Capt Ross quickly grabbed the gun and gave it to Tracer, there was a look in the Captain's face that made it look like he was going to be a little brash.

Tracer (Whispering): "What are you planning?"

Capt Ross (Whispering): "You take the one on the right, I'll take the two on the left." Tracer caught on and aimed at the one of the Germans.

Checkpoint Guard: "Are there more with you?"

Sgt Bayfourth: "Sergeant Garland Bayfourth, Serial Number: 3-1-5-8-7-4."

Oberjager/Sergeant: "Well, it appears we have a new prisoner for Dulag Luft IV, we will..." He was shot right through the head, the other two who were holding down Sgt Bayfourth were shot in the stomach and hip.

The two fliers jumped out of the truck and shot the two German soldiers in the truck, the two of them went back over to Bayfourth and helped him up off the ground.

Sgt Bayfourth: "Thanks Skipper, thanks Lieutenant."

Capt Ross: "You alright Sergeant?"

Sgt Bayfourth: "I'm fine, a little shock up, but fine." They then proceeded to move the truck off the road and hide it, they threw the bodies of the truck drivers into a nearby ditch by the road, when they got out of the ditch, Sgt Bayfourth was shot through the hip. Capt Ross looked over to where the shot came and looked over to the German Sergeant and shot him three times in the neck. Tracer rushed over to Bayfourth and after the Captain checked the German Sergeant's body to make sure he's dead, he rushed over to Bayfourth.

Capt Ross: "GARLAND!"

Sgt Bayfourth: "Right in the hip Skipper, did you get the Bastard?"

Capt Ross: "Let's just say he won't be drinking beer for the rest of his life." The two of them laughed, but then the situation got serious again. "Can you walk."

Sgt Bayfourth (In pain): "I can try." He tried to get up, but fell back onto the ground. "No good, I think I'm bleeding out." The Captain pulled out a tourniquet he got from the emergency medical kit when he landed. He tied it around the wound and made it tight to stop the bleeding, he then put the Sergeant's arm around him and picked him up. Tracer pitched in, and the two of them carried the Sergeant into the woods.

 _One hour Later_

A Kubelwagon with the same _SS_ Major with three other _SS_ soldiers were driving down a road when they saw a abandoned checkpoint.

 _SS_ Major: "Slow down right here Corporal."

They stopped at the red and white striped checkpoint box and looked around, they found the mass grave of the German troops, and not far beyond was a Opel Blitz Wagon, with standard supplies for the border checkpoints. The other _SS_ Soldiers came around him and gave him their report.

 _SS_ Major: "Corporal, who do you think caused this."

 _SS_ Corporal: "The Underground possibly."

 _SS_ Major: "Then the Gestapo is doing a terrible job. No, it would think it was some downed allied airmen who were armed. We will drive on and look for them."

 _SS_ Corporal: "Jawol Mein Herr." They all got back in the car and drove on.

 _Meanwhile_

The three of them were wandering through the woods for about an hour, when they saw a barn that appeared abandoned, they carried him inside and laid him down on a bale of hay that was in the barn. Tracer went to the second floor of the barn and looked out the large hayloft window, Capt Ross stayed next to Sgt Bayfourth, who wasn't in the best state. The Sergeant had a fever and appeared to be hallucinating a bit, but Capt Ross thought that it could be worse.

Sgt Bayfourth: "S-Skipper?"

Capt Ross: "I'm right here Sergeant, what is it?"

Sgt Bayfourth: "R-remember t-that song we sang back in '42 when w-we came from the States to E-England?"

Capt Ross: "You mean that old song that the Dough boys back in the First War sang back when they crossed the pond?"

Sgt Bayfourth: "Y-yes." The Sergeant groaned in pain, he put his hands on his wound, but he needed more than what the Captain could give him in medical care, he needed a doctor, Capt Ross decided to sing the song, it would lift both their spirits a little.

 _Johnnie get your gun, get your gun, get your gun,_  
 _Take it on the run, on the run, on the run,_  
 _Hear them calling you and me,_  
 _Ev'ry son of liberty._  
 _Hurry right away, no delay, go today,_  
 _Make your daddy glad to have had such a lad,_  
 _Tell your sweetheart not to pine,_  
 _To be proud her boy's in line._

Tracer heard the singing from down below, she listened as she watched out the hayloft window, it reminded her of her friends again.

 _Chorus_  
 _Over there over there_  
 _Send the word, send the word over there_  
 _That the Yanks are coming, the Yanks are coming,_  
 _The drums rum-tumming ev'rywhere_  
 _So prepare say a pray'r_  
 _Send the word, send the word to beware_  
 _We'll be over, we're coming over,_  
 _And we won't come back till it's over over there!_

 _Johnnie get your gun, get your gun, get your gun,_  
 _Johnnie show the Hun you're a son of a gun,_  
 _Hoist the flag and let her fly,_  
 _Yankee Doodle do or die._  
 _Pack your little kit, show your grit, do your bit,_  
 _Yankees to the ranks from the towns and the tanks,_  
 _Make your mother proud of you_  
 _And the old Red White and Blue._

 _Chorus_  
 _Over there over there_  
 _Send the word, send the word over there_  
 _That the Yanks are coming, the Yanks are coming,_  
 _The drums rum-tumming ev'rywhere_  
 _So prepare say a pray'r_  
 _Send the word, send the word to beware_  
 _We'll be over, we're coming over,_  
 _And we won't come back till it's over over there!_

 _We'll be over, we're coming over,_  
 _And we won't come back till it's over over there!_

She looked at her hand and saw it was transparent again, she wondered about it, would she stay like this, would she be somewhat of a ghost for the rest of her life. Would she be stuck as a rip in the fabric of time for the rest of her life, she didn't know, she just sat there, tears started to form in here eyes, now she was upset, but when she heard footsteps coming upstairs, she quickly wiped away the tears. Capt Ross walked up to her and looked out the window like her.

Capt Ross: "You know, after every mission, me and my crew go to this pub in London, I never remember the name of the place, but I know the name of the area where it is." Tracer became curious, she was trying to get her mind off of everything that has happened.

Tracer: "Really, what's the name of the place?" The Captain looked over to her and smiled, it was a friendly smile, then he looked back at the sky.

Capt Ross: "King's Row, and I'll tell you something else, a friend of mine in the RAF told me that on the rooftops of King's Row, you had one of the best views in all of London. Heck, he was right, I even saw Winston Churchill give a speech from those rooftops." Tracer remembered King's Row, that was her home, there were a few Pubs that she knew of there, so she decided to throw a name out there.

Tracer: "Was the bar called St Christopher's Inn?" The Captain quickly darted his eyes over to Tracer.

Capt Ross: "That's right, you've been there before?"

Tracer: "King's Row is where I, I mean used to live, now I live at the Airfield." She giggled, that little joke made the Captain chuckled a little, he felt some of his worries fly out of his mind. The two of them went back downstairs, but when Capt Ross went back over to Sgt Bayfourth, he wasn't making a sound, or moving, not even breathing.

Capt Ross: "Bayfourth, BAYFOURTH, BAYFOURTH!" The Captain shook him vigorously, he put his ear to the Sergeants chest, he was dead.


	6. Loss of a Brother

Capt Ross kneeled next to Sgt Bayfourth, he pulled of his dog tags and flight wings, he closed his eyes and started to cry, he was good friends with all of the members in his bomber crew. He then looked over to the Sergeant's right hand and saw his wedding ring, the Captain made a promise to send the Sergeant's flight wings and wedding ring back to the Sergeant's wife. Tracer walked over and gave a salute as well, she put her hand on the Captain's shoulder but is phased through him, causing a chill to go down his spine. The Captain stood up and took off his flight hat and saluted the Sergeant, he walked over to the wall and punched it. Tracer was confused until the Captain started talking.

Capt Ross: "Those damn fighter pilots, IF THEY HADN'T LEFT US TO GO BECOME ACES WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" Tracer took offence to this because she was a fighter pilot.

Tracer: "So you think fighter pilots are the cause of his death?" Capt Ross turned around with an angered look on his face.

Capt Ross: "If they had stayed on the mission to escort the bombers we wouldn't have lost so many bombers." Tracer started getting a little angry.

Tracer: "SO YOUR REALLY GOING TO BLAME THEM FOR THAT?!"

Capt Ross: "Oh, so you think their blameless? They abandoned us, left us, almost defenseless, to fend for ourselves against those German fighter jets, and the Brass doesn't seem to care because Gen Arnold and Gen Eaker don't seem to care how many men we lose in raids, BUT BOMBER COMMAND DOES AND THE HIGH BRASS DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT US!" Tracer got a little bit more calm, but was still a little annoyed.

Tracer: "Well, why don't they put up consequences to stop them."

Capt Ross: "Because if they did, they have whole fighter groups up for Court-Martial."

Tracer: "But you can't just blame them for bombers getting shot down."

Capt Ross: "My brother Harvey was in the 15th Air Force in Italy, his bomber was shot down because of the fighters abandoning him, he was on the bomb run over Monte Cassino and now he's Missing In Action and I don't know whether he's alive or dead." The Captain sat down on the floor of the barn, Tracer went over and sat next to him.

Tracer: "I'm sorry, I didn't know about your brother." The Captain looked over at Tracer.

Capt Ross: "That's okay, you couldn't have known." He got up and walked over to the two large barn doors and kicked a rock, the sun was setting and they would soon have to get going. But he had no intention of leaving Sgt Bayfourth just in the barn, he was going to bury him properly. He saw a shovel and decided to start digging the grave.

 _One Hour Later_

After burying the Sergeant, the Captain took off his hat and decided to say a few words about the Sergeant before they left that night.

Capt Ross: "Sergeant Garland Bayfourth was a good soldier, and a good friend, he fought for his country but died for his friends, Dear Lord in Heaven, please look after him up there, he never did any wrong and always did his job." He put his hat back on, saluted the Sergeants grave and he and Tracer got moving, Tracer now had the Sergeants Colt 1911. She looked it over and was impressed by the weapon, if she ever got back to her friends at Overwatch, she'd want to carry a weapon like the Colt 45.

She looked up at the sky when she heard the sound of rumbling engines, she looked up and saw the British Bombers going overhead, she smiled and then looked out in front of her. Capt Ross hadn't said anything in a while, he was a lot more quiet since he buried Sgt Bayfourth. Then he decided to speak up since he realized he hadn't said anything in a while.

Capt Ross: "You want to know something?" Tracer looked over to Capt Ross.

Tracer: "What?"

Capt Ross: "You kind of remind me of Amelia Earhart, she was pilot you know."

Tracer: "Yes I know about her, you think I'm like her?"

Capt Ross: "Sure, your both pilots for one, your both adventure seekers, and..." He shut his mouth when he heard the sound of two vehicles approaching. "Quick, get down."

 _One Hour Earlier_

The _SS_ Major found an abandoned barn near the site of the dead Wehrmacht troops at the checkpoint and found the blood stain that was left by Sgt Bayfourth, but they didn't manage to find the grave.

 _SS_ Corporal: "We have found nothing Mein Herr, no sign of the allied airmen except for the blood stain."

 _SS_ Major: "Corporal, which way do you think they would be heading to evade us."

 _SS_ Corporal: "Maybe towards the Swiss border..." Then they heard the sound of two motorcycles approaching, the Major ordered two of his men to stop the motorcycles, one of the drivers approached him.

Wehrmacht Lieutenant: "Excuse the presumption Major , but I wish to know why you flagged us down?"

 _SS_ Major: "Oberleutnant, are you aware that there are some allied airmen in this area heading for the border?"

Wehrmacht Lieutenant: "That is why me and my Sergeant were patrolling Mein Herr."

 _SS_ Major: "Well, you'll have to head directly south in order to catch up with them."

Wehrmacht Lieutenant: "Jawhol Mein Herr." So the Wehrmacht Lieutenant got back on his bike, and he and his Sergeant moved south.

 _Meanwhile_

The two of them got down on their stomachs as they heard the sound of two motorcycles, they noise stopped right in front of them, there were two Germans in front of them, one was an officer, the other, and Non-Commissioned Officer. They appeared to be looking away from them, there were two perfectly good motorcycles right in front of Capt Ross and Tracer, they looked at each other and nodded.


	7. Home Free

The two of them got up off the ground, they had their guns ready, they slowly and cautiously walked up to the two Germans having a cigarette, when they were only about a foot away, the two pilots hit the Germans over the head with their pistols. The blow knocked the two Germans unconscious, the two pilots looked at each other and smiled.

Capt Ross: "Nice job Lieutenant."

Tracer: "Thank you, now what will we do with them?" Capt Ross looked around and saw some rope and two white handkerchiefs in the German Lieutenant's shirt pocket.

Capt Ross: "Simple, we tie them to a tree, and gag them, and we take the motorcycles and head for the Swiss border, simple." They tied the unconscious Germans to a tree and placed the handkerchiefs around their mouths. They even took the krauts uniforms for good measure, they put on the German uniforms over theirs in case they were caught, they wouldn't be shot as spies.

Capt Ross: "Well, how do I look?"

Tracer: "Like a Nazi."

Capt Ross: "Perfect." The both of them got on the motorcycles and were about to go, until...

Capt Ross: "Wait a minute, can you ride a motorcycle?" Tracer looked at him with a cheeky grin.

Tracer: "Can you?"

Capt Ross: "Touche." The two of them started the motorcycles and drove off down the road, it was getting light, so they pulled off the road and back into the woods. They went deep into the woods to not be seen. They put the motorcycles on the ground and pulled out their pistols.

Tracer immediately sat down next to her Motorcycle and the Captain sat next to his, the two of them were really tired and decided to get some sleep. They would have more energy in the morning to continue on, they weren't far from Switzerland, another 40 miles and they would be there.

 _Tracer was back in the Slipstream, she kicked out the fuselage and got out of the cockpit, she looked around and she was surrounded by snow, she went over to the radio in the cockpit._

 _Tracer: "Hello, HELLO? Is anyone receiving me?" There was no answer, she sighed, she took out the emergency kit, she managed to find some dry wood and light a fire, she waited for her friends to come find her._

 _She managed to take some parts of the jet make a flimsy shelter for the night, she looked at the stars and smiled a bit, she knew her friends would find her and she'd be home again. The Next day, she made tried to find any parts possible to try and fix the radio so she could try to talk to Winston. She found a few wires and some other little pieces of metal, she patched up the radio fairly well, and tried to get in contact with her friends again._

 _Tracer: "Hello, HELLO, is anyone there, this is Tracer, I've crashed in god knows where."_

 _Winston (Static): "Tracer, thank goodness, we've.." The message cut out because of the static, she tried again to get Winston back._

 _Tracer: "Hello, Winston dear, are you there?" But there was just static, she threw down the radio transmitter and cursed under breath. "Damn, I hope Winston was able get a signal from that to send someone to find me."_

 _The Next Day_

 _Tracer had managed to find a blanket and got very close to the dimming fire, she then saw some people in the distance, Tracer waved and shouted, but they didn't seem to hear them. She kept trying to get their attention but soon they were out of sight, she was devastated, then she heard a voice calling her name._

 _?: "Tracer, Tracer."_

Capt Ross: "Tracer, Tracer wake up." Tracer shot up, hitting Capt Ross on the forehead, again. "Ow."

Tracer: "Sorry, is there something wrong?"

Capt Ross: "No, but you looked like you were having a bad dream, you kept tossing and turning."

Tracer: "Well, I guess it's nerves about being this close to the Swiss border." Capt Ross looked away from Tracer. "Is something wrong?"

Capt Ross: "Well, it was about your hand?" Tracer felt her heart stop, he had noticed her hand. "When I was helping you onto the truck, it was as if, you hand was transparent and it was like a ghost." Tracer sighed, she had no way to hide that from Capt Ross.

Tracer: "Well, when I crashed, the Slipstream uses a new kind of fuel that, well, if your exposed to it you, become a bit of a ghost on contact with the fuel." Capt Ross was wide eyed, he couldn't believe it, he knew he had to keep all those things about the new fighter jet to himself, and try and forget it, to never mention it.

Capt Ross: "Well, it must be a rough thing. But we'll be in Switzerland soon and they can help you there, don't worry, I won't say a word about the thing." He winked which made Tracer laugh a bit.

 _Meanwhile_

The _SS_ Major had driven down the road and had found the two Wehrmacht soldiers tied to a tree with white handkerchiefs around their mouths, the other men with the Major untied the two Wehrmacht soldiers.

 _SS_ Major: "YOU BUMBLING IDIOTIC FOOLS! You allow yourselves to be tied up and have your motorcycles and Uniforms stolen by a couple of Allied Airmen?!"

Wehrmacht Lieutenant: "Mein Herr, they took us by surprise, we didn't know they were behind us."

 _SS_ Major: "DUMMKOPF! I will see to it that the both of you are transferred to the Russian Front for this. CORPORAL!"

 _SS_ Corporal: "Yes sir!"

 _SS_ Major: "We will need to go into Bonndorf, alert the post's along the Swiss border for two allied airmen."

 _SS_ Corporal: "Jawhol Mein Herr."

The three _SS_ soldiers and the _SS_ Major got back in the car and drove on towards Bonndorf, the town that was the main headquarters for the border outposts. They were going to there to put the entire area on alert.

 _Later_

Both Capt Ross and Tracer were back on the road, they were heading to Bonndorf, their second to last obstacle between them and freedom, they would have to go through the town in order to make the home stretch to the border. They entered the town without complications, they passed by a small cafe when a Wehrmacht soldier called them over.

Wehrmacht Private: "Hey, you two." Capt Ross and Tracer traded nervous looks and went over to the German soldier. "I have too see your papers." The Captain made it look like he was looking in the pocket of the German uniform, but ended up kicking the kraut on his back. The two of them rode quickly away on the motorcycles while the Wehrmacht troops around the cafe opened fire on them. A Wehrmacht officer walked out of the cafe and straightened his cap pointed at the two pilots in disguise.

Wehrmacht Captain: "SHOOT THEM, FOLLOW THEM, DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Some of the Germans got on some motorcycles, some with sidecars with MG34's. The Wehrmacht Captain got in a nearby Kubelwagon and followed with the other men in the motorcycles.

The two pilots rode down the road and stopped at a nearby crossroads where there was an abandoned shack to catch their breath, they took off the German uniforms to make sure they weren't shot as spies.

Tracer: "Well, that could have gone better." She giggled, Capt Ross didn't really find the comedic side to it, but still showed her a smile.

Capt Ross: "Your telling me, that is as close as I ever wa..." He felt something come from the Wehrmacht Officer's coat he just took off, it was wire cutters. "Well if we weren't born under lucky stars."

Tracer: "What is it love?"

Capt Ross: "These wire cutters will help us get across the border, we'll cut through the wire and as soon as you can say 'Hitler is a stupid little corporal with anger problem' and we'll be home again." Just then, they heard the motorcycles chasing them, they pulled out their Colt 1911's and waited, but the motorcycles, followed by two Kubelwagons just passed.

Tracer: "Well, what now?" Capt Ross grinned.

Capt Ross: "We head south." He got back on his motorcycle and started it, and so did Tracer with hers, they headed south.

The two of them continued over the countryside, the roads would be crawling with German patrols, they went over a hill and got onto a road that was made by constant use of German trucks. But when they reached a bend in the road, they saw a German checkpoint, and behind the,m, their pursuers on the motorcycles, so they went left, they were shot at but the krauts managed to not hit a thing. They continued over the hill and from where they were, they saw the Swiss-German Border.

Capt Ross: "Well look at that, we're right there." The two sped down quickly, but the Germans were on both sides of them, one full platoon of infantry on their right, and two trucks full of troops on their left, being led by a familiar kraut in a black uniform.

They jumped over the first wall of barbed wire, then Capt Ross got off his bike and started cutting a hole wide enough for Tracer and himself to get through, he had just snipped away the last two lengths of wire. Now the Germans were closing in, he waved at Tracer to go first, she did, now it was his turn, he went back for the motorcycle but then realized there was no time and he slipped through the wire, until...

 _SS_ Major: "HALT!" The Major pulled out his Luger and fired at the Captain's leg, he grazed it but it hurt like hell, the Captain managed to wiggle through the wire and now, he and Tracer were home free.

The two of them ran 1000 yards up a hill before jumping up and cheering, they were now in Switzerland and the Germans couldn't shoot at them from across the border.

Capt Ross: "WE DID IT, YAHOO!"

Tracer: "I KNEW WE WOULD DO IT, I KNEW WE WOULD!" The jumped and cheered and even blew some Rasberry's at the Germans now throwing their helmets and caps on the ground, but the German _SS_ Major was taking it the worst,he was having a full on tantrum like a baby.

 _Later That Day_

The two of them were where all downed pilots go after evading the Germans, the allied embassy where a SHAEF officer went to see about them getting back and accommodations.

LtCol Davis: "Now you two understand that Switzerland is a neutral country, but you'll be safe here until we can get you transport back to England, what did you say your names were."

Tracer: "Lena Oxton."

Capt Ross: "Edward G Ross." Col Davis looked up at the Captain, them back down at the paper.

LtCol Davis: "Hmm."

Capt Ross: "Is everything alright sir?"

LtCol Davis: "It's that there was a Ross here yesterday." Capt Ross looked up and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Capt Ross: "Was his first name Harvey?"

LtCol Davis: "Why, y-yes, but how did you know?" Capt Ross smiled, and he looked like he was going to cry.

Capt Ross: "He's my brother."

LtCol Davis: "Well Captain, if you want to see him, he'll be here in about an hour, if you care to wait."

Capt Davis: "I would Colonel, thank you." The Captain and Tracer got up, and went into the lobby of the embassy building. The Captain jumped for joy, and Tracer knew why, he was going to see his brother who he hadn't seen in what he would say is forever.

Tracer: "Well, it looks like I'd better be going."

Capt Ross: "Wait, I'd like to thank you." Thank her? Tracer didn't understand.

Tracer: "Why, what did I do?"

Capt Ross: "There would be no way for me to get here to Switzerland if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to see my brother again, and I wouldn't have realized that, well, not all fighter pilots are bad."

Tracer: "Well, I should be saying the same about you love, if I didn't come across you when you first landed, I might have been shark bait for the Germans, so I return the thanks."

Capt Ross: "Well sure, I guess I'll see you back in England hopefully."

Tracer: "I'll look you up when I get there." She put out her hand to shake hands, the Captain did the same and shook hands, Tracer left the building, but as she left, a american airman walked in. Capt Ross turned to see the american officer who just entered, a clean dress uniform with Captains bars on his shoulders. The Captain stood up and looked at the Officer, and the officer looked back at him.

Capt Ross: "Harv?"

Capt Ross: "Ed?" The two walked up to each other, and gave each other a hug, then they just took a good look at each other.

Capt Edward Ross: "Look at you, you haven't changed."

Capt Harvey Ross: "Did you expect me to in a few months older brother?" They both laughed. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink." And the two of them left to find a bar.

 _Meanwhile_

Tracer was walking down the street when she noticed something, her whole right arm was now transparent, she looked at her legs, they were becoming transparent, she quickly ran over to a nearby ally. She saw that the transparency had gone up to her torso. She closed her eyes, she was prepared to disappear from time completely, them she found herself back in the cockpit of the Slipstream, but this time she heard voices, faint, but she could hear them. She saw the silhouettes of people walking towards her.

Tracer: "HEY, OVER HERE!"

 _Three Years Later_

Tracer had now been back with Overwatch for a few months now, they were finally able to help her with being a ghost in time, Winston had made her a chronal accelerator to keep her anchored in time and to help her in fights. She also had two pulse pistols that she used during fights, it was a bit of her own idea because of what had happened to her. Overwatch was now disbanded because of the United Nations figured they were not needed anymore, and the Petras act made all Overwatch activity illegal. But Tracer was going to keep a promise she had made, she used Athena to look up Captain Edward Ross, 918th Bomb Group, 8th Air Force, United States Army Air Corps. She had found that he was promoted to Major after he was shot down and survived the war, he then was put in the field in Korea during the Korean War with Bomber Command, and helped to mass produce US Fighter Jet efforts in the now United States Air Force.

Tracer: "Thanks a lot Ed, thanks a lot.

 _Off we go into the wild blue yonder_  
 _Climbing high into the sun;_  
 _Here they come zooming to meet our thunder,_  
 _At'em boys, giv'er the gun!_  
 _Down we dive spouting our flames from under,_  
 _Off with one hell-uv-a roar!_  
 _We live in fame or go down in flame,_  
 _Nothing'll stop the Army Air Corps!_

 _Minds of men fashioned a crate of thunder_  
 _Sent it high into the blue_  
 _Hands of men blasted the world asunder,_  
 _How they live God only knew!_  
 _Souls of men dreaming of skies to conquer_  
 _Gave us wings ever to soar,_  
 _With scouts before and bombers galore,_  
 _Nothing can stop the Army Air Corps!_

 _Here's a toast to the host of those_  
 _Who love the vastness of the sky,_  
 _To a friend we send the message_  
 _Of his brother men who fly._  
 _We drink to those who gave their all of old,_  
 _Then down we roar_  
 _to score the rainbow's pot of gold._  
 _A toast to the host of men we boast the Army Air Corps._

 _Off we go into the wild sky yonder,_  
 _Keep the wings level and true!_  
 _If you'd live to be a gray haired wonder,_  
 _Keep your nose out of the blue!_  
 _Flying men guarding our nation's borders,_  
 _We'll be there followed by more,_  
 _In echelon we carry on!_  
 _Nothing'll stop the Army Air Corps!_


End file.
